


Masterpiece Stemmed From Pain

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Cheating, Depressed Stiles, Derek Comes Back, Derek Feels, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Leaves, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek discovered his shifting abilities, his whole relationship with Stiles changed within hours. Derek knew he had to leave to find out more about his newly found powers. Stiles didn't understand then, and maybe he never would, and Derek was okay with that. But after he left everything changed, and Derek began to regret ever leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is sitting in the back of the truck next to Derek. He's staring at his hands and refuses to acknowledge the fingers carding through his hair. Derek is mumbling to Stiles. His voice is husky like he just woke up but he's been up for hours. They all have. Derek sighs in desperation. "I know you don't understand why I have to leave, but you will some day." Derek whispers. Stiles doesn't say or do anything. "Stiles is this really how you want to spend our last moments together?" Derek asks annoyed. Thats the last straw for Stiles. 

"These don't have to be our last moments together." Stiles snaps. Derek's fingers still and move down the side of Stiles' face. Stiles shrugs him off and moves over. Derek feels his eyes sting but he refuses to cry. He takes a deep breath and slides over so there's no room between him and Stiles. 

"Stiles, please don't be like this." Derek whispers into his ear and nuzzles his nose into his hair. He presses his lips to Stiles' cheek and his neck. Stiles is reluctant but he moves into Derek's touch. Stiles slowly turns his head until their lips touch. The kiss slowly but its bittersweet for Stiles, because this will be one of the last times they kiss. 

 Suddenly Stiles feels awful for not cherishing every last second with Derek. He pulls away and rests his forehead against Derek's. "I just don't want you to go. Long distance never works." Stiles cries. Derek wipes away his tears. 

"Don't say that. We're different. It'll work for us." Derek shakes his head rapidly. Stiles hiccups as he tries to hold back more tears. The intertwine fingers. 

"You don't know that." Stiles swallows the lump in his throat. Derek chuckles and grins. 

"Yes I do. I love you, Stiles." Derek says the three words that have never been said before. Stiles feels hope swell in his chest as he whispers back, "I love you too." Maybe things will work out. For the first time since Derek told him he was leaving, Stiles feels hope. Sadly, that hope doesn't last long.


	2. 2

The first month felt like a movie. Skype sessions, constant calls and texts whenever Derek got the chance. They even managed to have some skype and phone sex. But long distance was hard. Stiles found it hard to focus on anything but his phone; constantly checking his texts and calls, and always looking at pictures they had taken together. He was growing apart from the pack, he was falling behind in school, and he hadn't drawn or painted in weeks. Stiles just wasn't acting the same way he usually does. 

Yet, Stiles was in a state of bliss. His hopes were high and he had so much faith in his relationship with Derek. If they could get through these few months, they could get through anything. So, he poured all of his effort into making it work with Derek. 

'Good morning' Stiles texted Derek. He smiled at his phone before slapping it back down on the table and rolling over. It was a Monday, and Stiles was definitely feeling it. He stopped rolling and stared out his window. Derek always snuck in that window. It started when Stiles would have bad nightmares, or panic attacks. Derek would sneak in and hold him, rub his back, and whispering to him quietly. 

Then, it became a regular every night thing. Derek snuck in every night like clockwork. Eventually, Stiles just stopped locking that window all together. They would lay together and talk or make love until the early morning. When the sun would start to come up  and there was the sound of the Sheriff's shower running, Derek would nuzzle into Stiles' hair until he woke up. They'd whisper quiet goodbyes before Derek would leave out that same window. Stiles shook his head at the bitersweet memory and went to get in the shower. 

Stiles came out fully dressed and clean about 20 minutes later. He checked his phone and frowned at the sight of a 'busy' text from Derek. How could he be too busy to say good morning, but text that he's busy? Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack full of late assignments. He stomped down the stairs but stopped when his dad called for him. "Stiles!"

"Yeah, dad?" Stiles asked. He followed the voice into the kitchen. His dad was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked a little sad and a little angry, but Stiles couldn't tell if it was because of something serious or because it was Monday. The Sheriff opened his mouth to talk but closed it.

"Just...have a good day, Stiles." He shook his head and turned back to the coffee pot. There was much more they needed to talk about, and they both knew it. Stiles dropped the subject though and turned to leave. 

Stiles walked through the school just as the first bell rang. Scott waved at him before heading to class. Stiles waved back as he began spinning his combination. He shoved his backpack into his locker and pulled out his phone. His heart sank when he saw he had no messages from Derek. He scoffed and shoved his phone in his pocket. With his chemistry books in hand he scurried off to class. 

The second he walked through the door he stopped in his tracks. At his table was his new lab partner; Theo Raeken. They'd been really close friends when they were younger. They hadn't seen or talked to each other in years, but a smile still crept on Stiles' face. He walked over quickly with pep in his step. "Hey Theo! How you been?" 

"Hey, Stiles. I've been great. I'm better now that I'm back where I belong. How are you?" Theo asked with genuine concern. Stiles appreciated the simple conversation. He hadn't had that with Scott or anyone since Derek left. The whole pack spent the entire time making him feel like shit for not understanding why Derek had to leave. Theo was what he needed now as he and Derek grew further and further apart. 

So, the boys spent the entire hour, lunch, and lacrosse practice talking. It felt like a weight being lifted off of him as he poured his heart out to Theo. Theo gave Stiles the kind of attention he hadn't been getting, and it made Stiles feel like he mattered again. Stiles didn't want to lose that feeling, and he didn't as he began to spend almost all of his free time with Theo. 

One night, almost two months since Derek left, Stiles planned to skype with Derek for the first time in three weeks. Stiles desperately needed this. Their relationship needed this so badly. Stiles was so excited he told Theo about it all day. After the second mention of the wonderful skype call they were supposed to have, Theo couldn't keep it in. "Just..don't get you hopes up, Stiles."

"W-what do you mean?" Stiles frowned with  his eyebrows scrunched together and his nose scrunched up. Theo sighed and put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. 

"Listen, I'm not going to lie to you Stiles, because you don't deserve that. But you and I both know that Derek hasn't been sticking to his commitments lately." Theo rubbed his thumb into Stiles' shoulder. He was telling the truth and Stiles knew it. He looked to the ground in disappointment. "You don't deserve to be hurting over him, ok?" Stiles nodded in agreement. 

Two hours. That is how long Stiles has been waiting for Derek's skype call, or at least a fucking explanation as to why he can't honor his commitments. Stiles slammed his laptop shut and pulled out his phone. "Hey umm...sorry for calling, I know its late...ya know what um...nevermind." he hung up the phone and burst into tears. He laid down on his bed and tried to control himself. Ten minutes later there was a slight tap on his bedroom window. Bright yellow eyes shown at him and crawled through his window.

Stiles ran over and into Theo's arms the second his feet gracefully hit the ground. He buried his face into Theo's chest. Theo was panting as if he had just run all the way here. Stiles was sobbing so hard his body shook and he began to hiccup. "I-I sho-ould have lis-stened t-" 

"Shhh, Stiles. I'm here for you." Theo rubbed his back gently. Stiles cried for a long time, and Theo was there through it all. At some point they ended up on the bed. When Stiles finally stopped crying he just felt tired and numb. He slowly moved his head out of Theo's chest, and his hands unbundled from his shirt. Theo wiped under Stiles' eyes and kept his arms wrapped around him. "He doesn't know what he's missing." Theo whispered. 

Then, it happened. Their lips touched and moved in sync. Stiles felt more love in that kiss than he had from Derek since he left. Yet, he couldn't cheat. He put his hands on Theo's chest and pulled away. Stiles shook his head violently. 

"Theo, I'm sorry. I-I can't do this." He whispered. Theo sat up confused. "Thank you for being here tonight, b-but I-I think you should leave." Theo stood up angrily. 

"Wait what!? I have been hear for you when Derek hasn't! Yet, you're kicking me out. Whatever." Theo scoffed and headed out the window.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short. More to come soon!

Stiles felt absolutely disgusted with himself. He couldn't forgive himself. He wanted to tell Derek, but felt it was something to do in person. 

Stiles approached Theo at school the next day, but the conversation didn't go anywhere. "Derek must be pretty fucking special, huh?" Theo had rolled his eyes. 

"We've been through so much together; me and him. I can't give up on us, and I definitely don't want to cheat on him." Stiles sighed. Theo slammed his locker shut and took quick steps towards Stiles. His face was inches away from Stiles' and he poked his finger into Stiles' chest.

"You honestly believe he's not cheating on you? You're ridiculous, Stiles. When you finally wake the fuck up and realize what's going on, don't come looking for me. I'm tired of your little pity party." He stomped away while knocking into Stiles' shoulder. Theo and Stiles didn't talk after that.

Stiles felt like he was just a burden to everyone. He felt so alone and weak. Being dependent on someone else for happiness is something Stiles never wanted, but without Derek he was miserable and he couldn't help it. At night he would stare at his phone waiting for a response, and in the morning when he would get a "Sorry super busy. " text from Derek he would roll his eyes and not respond. They were drifting apart just like Stiles feared. He blamed himself for most of it. If only he had tried harder, loved more, or been smarter things wouldn't have ended up this way. 

Meanwhile Derek was doing nothing but studying. To learn about his new shifting abilities he needed to be free of distractions. Stiles was the biggest distraction of all, and it took Derek the first month of traveling to realize it. So, the skyping stopped. Shortly after so did the calling. Now just a few short texts every once in a while was it. 

Derek was able to start learning how to control his shifting. Elderly shifters around the world were teaching Derek the greatness of his abilities, but also the curse that came with it. People were going to start coming for him, or worse, for Stiles. So he needed to get Stiles out of his head. 

 Derek knew Stiles didn't understand, but he also knew that someday he would. Scott understood and supported Derek. He would call a couple times a month to reassure him Stiles was ok, and to help Derek regain his focus on his studies. 

Stiles didn't understand why he left and nothing Scott could say would help. He would never leave the house except to go to school. After he lost Derek and Theo, Stiles began to throw himself into his work. He spent the nights with his pens, paints, and pencils. It was the only thing to make him feel in control. He could control where the pencils drew and where the color went. It felt so effortlessly simple to be in control like that. It was the only thing keeping Stiles sane. 

He created multiple portraits of Derek. His soft hair, his beautiful blue eyes tinged with tragedy, his defined cheek bones that could cut through Stiles' heart, his plump and kissable lips. As the months went on the portraits of Derek got worse. They grew dull and plain. It was getting hard to recall the beauty that is Derek Hale. Stiles kept drawing and painting the portraits though. He was quite embarrassed of how many he had drawn to be honest. 

There were days when Stiles felt overwhelmed with emotions. He had almost hurt himself, but chose paint as his weapon of choice instead. He began to draw and paint on himself. He would do intricate designs with beautiful colors. Turning his pain into beautiful masterpieces.

It was 4 months after Derek had left when Stiles got the call that he would be home in about a month. Stiles wanted to be thrilled, he really did. He tried so hard to be happy, but he just couldn't. It was like he didn't even know Derek anymore. To be fair, he didn't really know himself either.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story didn't turn out how a lot of you expected, or exactly how I wanted it to. However, I'm still fairly proud of it, and I did spend lots of time on it. So, enjoy.

An hour before Derek boarded his flight back to California, he called Sheriff Stilinski. The man was not happy to hear from him. "Derek Hale, you better not ever pull a stunt like this again." The Sheriff warned. 

"I-I'm sorry sir, it wasn't supposed to happen like this." Derek admitted awkwardly. The Sheriff let out a deep sigh. 

"He's been acting how I did after my wife passed. He's shut off. Only cares about his work...he needs you Derek." The Sheriff's voice sounded pained as he recalled the memories. 

"I know. I need him too." Derek croaked. The flight back to California was completely awful for Derek. He was trying his hardest to bring up his mood and be excited to see Stiles. Yet all that was running through his mind was how horrible he was. He was a terrible boyfriend and he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself for putting Stiles through that. 

 When he landed he felt at home and real happiness began to rush through his veins. It felt so foreign after 4 and a half months of nonstop emotionally and physically numbing work. Scott greeted him with a warm smile as he walked out of the airport. It made him feel good to know there were people who still wanted him around. He only hoped for the same response from Stiles. "Am I taking you straight to see Stiles, or home first?" Scott asked. Anxiety began to bubble in his stomach, but he chose to see it as good anxiety. Anxiety pushing him to go see Stiles and to handle the situation instead of avoiding it. 

"Stiles." Derek smiled as the name rolled off of his tongue. The name that had been in the back of his mind for the past few months, but not spoken aloud. When they pulled up to the Stilinski household Derek couldn't help but grin. The beautiful jeep in the driveway and the absence of the Sheriff's cruiser made him feel like a giddy little child.

"Wow. Two smiles within 30 minutes? You sure you didn't catch some diseases while you were gone?" Scott raised his eyebrows teasingly. Derek turned to shine his vibrant blue eyes at Scott as a warning. 

"Our bodies heal, Scott. We can't catch diseases." He rolled his eyes. Scott snorted in response.

"Aint that great. Can't get Stiles pregnant or give him diseases." The comment was all Derek could take for today, so he mumbled a thank you and hopped out of the car with his luggage and apology in hand.  
   
Derek stood debating his next move. Should he ring the doorbell? Should he climb up to his window like he always does? Derek decided on the latter. He figured it would probably help not to act like a complete stranger. Swinging his luggage up onto the roof as quietly as possible, Derek climbed up to Stiles' window. He could see Stiles though the window and he had to just stop a minute and stare.

The beautiful boy who haunted Derek's thoughts was facing with his back to Derek. A delicate smile hung loosely on his lips and his arms moved about smoothly. Derek's body ached to touch him. After being apart so long his body craved Stiles. So he placed his palms flat against the window and pushed up. 

The window didn't budge. Stiles never locked this window. Derek always snuck in this way, almost every night. This window was never locked. As his heart began to sink deeper into his chest, Stiles turned around to get some more black paint. They locked eyes and suddenly Derek was soaring again. He tapped lightly as his lips spread into a smile. Stiles' lip wobbled a bit as his eyes got glossy. He hurried over to unlock the window and open it for Derek. "You locked the window." Derek felt himself get worked up. He stood a few feet away from Stiles and had to hold back every desire he had. Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged while looking towards the floor in shame. 

"I...I um wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Stiles wiggled his toes anxiously. 

"I came right here off of my flight. I needed to see you, baby." Derek stepped closer. 

 Stiles looked up with his lip numb inbetween his teeth and tears threatening to pour from his eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything, Stiles. I am so sorry for every call or text I didn't answer, every promise I broke, and for ever making you feel unloved." Derek let a tear slip as he reached out and touched Stiles' cheek. 

They felt more alive right then than they ever had. "Derek Hale, don't you ever leave me in a car ride alone with Peter ever again." Stiles chuckled as tears spilled down his cheeks. Derek couldn't help but laugh as he wiped away the tears. They pulled each other into a tight hug as their laughter died down. 

"I missed you so much baby." Derek whispered as he breathed in the familiar scent of Stiles. 

"I missed you too Derek. I love you so much." Stiles pecked his scruffy cheeks and his neck. Derek opened his eyes and noticed the painting Stiles had been working on.

 "Stiles..." Derek gasped and pulled out of Stiles' arms. 

"What?" Stiles frowned. Derek brushed past him to see the painting better. The big tough werwolf felt hot tears spill down his face. Breathing became hard for him and it felt like there was a boulder on his chest. Stiles stood embarrassed as Derek's eyes began to glow and he began to slowly shift. He was unable to control his anger. "It's just a painting." Stiles sighed. Derek whipped his head around to face him. 

"Just a painting!?" Derek roared. Stiles was visibly shaking. 

"Derek please don't yell. Its not a big deal." He sobbed. Deep breaths didn't help Derek calm down, but he tried his hardest not to upset Stiles. He focused on the boy before him and the terrified and ashamed look he had on his face. He closed his eyes and focused on controlling his shift. 

"Baby, look at it. Look at that painting and honestly tell me it doesn't mean anything." Derek spoke calmly but the tears still came. He couldn't believe how much pain he must have put Stiles through. In that moment, Derek was absolutely disgusted with himself. 

"Ehhh...it's just a...coping mechanism." Stiles shrugged.   
Derek was completely mortified by the painting of Stiles with his chest cut open. His heart in a pile of blood on the ground. Cuts  were scattered along his skin and it completely destroyed Derek's heart. Stiles was such an amazing artist that it looked so real and it looked exactly like Stiles. Derek wondered and hoped that it wasn't real. That Stiles hadn't had a reference for his painting. "Stiles, baby, how could you draw yourself like this?" Derek swallowed and turned back to the twitchy teenager. 

"I...it helps me. Sometimes thats how I feel on the inside." Stiles wiped away Derek's tears. He laid his head on Derek's shoulder as they embraced each other once more. 

"I love you too much to see you hurting." Derek kissed him tenderly. "I want to see, Stiles. Take off your clothes." He said. Stiles' jaw dropped. 

"Do you really think I'd do that to myself? I draw and paint it so I don't do that to myself. Its how I cope." Stiles sighed but began to undress anyway. Derek began to see the beautiful swirls of color peak out. The contrast was so beautiful against Stiles' porcelain skin. Derek stood in complete awe of Stiles. He walked around him to admire his artwork. Stiles stood awkwardly and somewhat uncomfortably. It wasn't the first time Derek had seen him naked, but it was the first time he had been seen with the art on his body. "I'm sorry Stiles. This is beautiful...I'm so sorry I ever made you feel this way." Derek feels like crying again, but he holds it back. Stiles shrugs. 

"So...you have something to show me." Stiles smiled with a blush on his cheeks. Derek raised his eyebrow. 

"What?" He asked. Stiles chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes. 

"Ya know...that thing that kept us apart for 4 months...I wanna see you shift." He grinned. Derek felt his lips tug up too as he backed away from Stiles. He took a deep breath and dove forward. His face began to shift to a wolf, then his chest, his waist, and his legs. Stiles' eyes lit up as Derek landed in full wolf form. He had never seen anything like it. 

 "Woe.." Stiles was completely speechless. Derek stepped closer and nudged his hand with his nose. Stiles ran his fingers over his head and through his fur. It was jet black and silky. Derek nuzzled into his hand before walking backwards and shifting back to normal. "That is amazing." Stiles said breathlessly before allowing his eyes to wander. Derek was stood before him naked as well. Stiles stepped closer and trailed his fingers down Derek's chest. In seconds the were both together on Stiles' bed, and ruining his sheets.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone I let down with this story.

They laid together with their bodies twisted around each other. They were in a perfect state of comfortable simplicity. Stiles felt in control as he watched both of their chests rise and fall. He began to realize that he didn't always need to be in control. With Derek they shared control, and Stiles wanted to ensure that. 

He kissed the side of Derek's face and mumbled, "Don't move" into his sweaty skin. Derek groaned but reluctantly let Stiles out of his arms. Stiles began to dig through his room. A few minutes later, Stiles returned with a paint pallet and a paint brush. He stuck out his bottom lip and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Derek, you know I love you more than any-" Stiles began while batting his eye lashes. 

"Go ahead, baby." Derek whispered and spread out to give Stiles a bigger canvas. Stiles grinned and began to paint Derek into a masterpiece stemmed from pain.


End file.
